Maple
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Even Matthew's Christmases couldn't go off without a hitch. Matthew/Alfred !Family -May continue-  Ratings my vary


**_Greetings, Hetalia Fanfiction readers and writers!_**

**_I'm new to your community, so I can only hope you'll welcome me with kind smiles and open arms! _**

**_Anyhow, I hope this isn't too out of character (my Hetalia characterization may be a bit off. I've never seen the Anime or read the Manga, but I've been reading a lot of Fanfictions and hopefully gotten some of the characters down). I just love the idea of Alfred finally noticing Matthew and begining their relationship as if they've been complete BFFs for years. _**

**_Written in present tense because may brain doesn't seem to want to register the meaing of 'Past tense' today ~Sweatdrop~_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Matthew sits up slowly, gaze traveling from the falling snow outside his window to the calendar where every day up to the twenty-fifth was marked. Now normally, this wouldn't have been a problem. He'd get up, get dressed, and go about his daily business.

Again, it wouldn't have been a problem.

Save for the fact that this particular twenty-fifth was _Christmas_, Only his least favorite holiday.

It is the last holiday every year. Nobody ever really remembers him, even after 359 days of forgetting who he is. He stopped holding out hope that anyone would remember him three years ago. Now, the day is just spent with him moping around, looking at the Christmas tree he had set up for no reason; there was never anything under it, nor did anyone ever come over to see him or it. But he never stopped giving gifts. He doesn't know why, but he never stopped.

That Bomber Jacket America owns?

From Canada. (But made in the US, of course)

Damn blonde wears it every day.

The scarf Russia wears?

Requested by Canada at one of the finest tailors Russia had to offer.

Again, on his body every day.

He doesn't know what the reason is; perhaps it's just to make people smile. He always finds great joy in seeing others smiling and laughing. But it doesn't matter. He takes his glasses from the side-table and slides them on, taking a metal-bristle brush and taming his hair for the day. He twirls his curl around his finger for a moment before letting it go and stripping himself down to a pair of navy boxers. A rapid knocking resounds on the door downstairs; whomever it is has just _perfect_ goddamn timing.

He mumbles something under his breath, quickly sliding into his jeans and running down stairs, a red hoodie in his hand. He opens the door to reveal a grinning America, Texas a bit steamed up and Nantucket waggling on his head.

"… Alfred." Canada states obviously, pausing in the process of pulling his hoodie over his head. He is in mild shock, but manages to pull the clothing article down to cover his torso.

"Hey, Matthew." Another shock. Alfred's grin becomes a smirk fast. "Aren't you gon' invite me in?"

"Oh-! Yeah, come on in." He leads the other nation in with a wave of his hand. America walks in, shuddering as Matthew closes the door.

"'S cold out there!" He exclaims. Matt chuckles.

"You just aren't used to it." He says, fixing his hair. "So," He begins, sitting on the couch and motioning his brother to do the same. "What brings you around?" Alfred shrugs.

"Don't you know what today is?" Matthew's face falls.

"… Christmas." He states flatly. Alfred grins.

"That's right!" He exclaims. "And I'm here to celebrate with you!" Matthew looks up at him, surprised.

"… With me?"

"Yeah! We are brothers and brothers are family. This is what family does… right?" The other stares at him.

His curl twitches.

Nantucket wiggles.

Finally, he smiles.

"Yeah. It is." Alfred beams.

"Great! So why don't we go out to eat somewhere?" Matthew nods.

"I'll be right back." He climbs up the stairs, Alfred waiting at the bottom for him. Quickly he fishes out a pair of socks, sides them on, and slips into his shoes.

As he is walking down the stairs, he falls.

"MAPLE!" The cry escapes his lips just before Alfred catches him. "Ah! Thanks Alf- What are you grinning about?" His brother is indeed grinning.

"Mattie… Did you just yell 'Maple'?" A pause, then Matthew blushes profusely and wriggles out of his brother's grasp.

"No!" He replies, hurriedly standing. Alfred grins wider.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alfred's grin becomes a smirk yet again.

"Maple!"

Even as a pillow is thrown in his face, Alfred doesn't stop laughing.

* * *

**_This was originalygoing to be a Alfred(America)/ Matthew(Canada) oneshot of romance, but I decided that them just having fun as brothers would be better. This isn't the end; I'll add more later with the rest of the nations (And some OCs of mine)._**

**_Thanks for dropping by!_**


End file.
